El sake no tiene toda la culpa
by Zarite
Summary: —¿En serio voy a tener un hijo con este idiota?—empezó Hiyori arqueando una ceja.


_Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen. _

**E**l sake no tiene toda la culpa.

* * *

Si hubiera alguna palabra que fuera acorde con él sería la de _idiota_. Hitsugaya arrugo el ceño mientras fruncía la nariz oliendo el aire, todo tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo para su gusto, camino rozando apenas el suelo de madera, entrecerró los ojos mientras intentaba distinguir si habia alguien en la cama, cuando no distinguió a nadie el pánico remplazo su aplomo.

Mierda.

Miro de soslayo a su alrededor. ¿Podría estar escondida esperando a clavar su espada contra él?

Iba a girar cuando sintió una pequeña ráfaga pero un sonoro hipo llamó su atención al frente. Entre la cama, las sabanas y las colchas se escondía el cuerpo de Hiyori. Se acerco con cautela, apretando su fiel arma de su cintura, si tenía que protegerse de esa mujer rubia lo haría, claro que lo haría. La llamó pero ella hundió su rostro entre las colchas, Toshiro olió el aire agrio, había un olor peculiar...

Sake.

Rodó los ojos. La chica estaba borracha.

—Hey—llamó cuando ella no se le abalanzó con su sandalia. Un tanto preocupado rozó con su arma cubierta el cuerpo de la rubia, ella ni si inmuto. Con algo más de preocupación en el cuerpo se acerco y le toco el rostro. Ruborizada y apestando a alcohol vio como abría los ojos. Él formó una mueca en la cara cuando ella le soplo el aliento.

—Así que te dignas a venir no maldito enano cabrón.—acusó Hiyori hipando, Toshiro asintió mordiendo el labio para no contestar. —Dejar a una mujer en su cumpleaños...maldito enano. ¡Debí irme con Shinji eh! Él dijo que me llevaría a un buen restaurante para festejarlo, quien sabe, tal vez ahora estaría en su cama jodiendo toda la noche, pero _nooo_, tuve que esperar al puto enano para festejar mi día. ¡Pero nunca llegaste!

Hitsugaya arrugó las cejas cuando escucho en la oración un _Hiyori y Shinji en la cama_.

—Demasiado papeleo.—murmuro entre dientes. La rubia río y le tiro de nuevo el aliento.

—¡Me da lo mismo maldito enano! ¡Lo prometiste, un hombre jamás rompe su promesa!

—Hiyori te dije que lo pensaría.

—Es igual. Me da lo mismo ahora mismo. Vete a dormir en el sofá. —apunto con su dedo el salón.

Se encogió de hombros y se levanto para irse al sofá.

—¿En serio me dejarás sola en _mi_ día?—pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior. Hitsugaya resopló.

—Lo acabas de decir Hiyori.

—¡Pero pensé que pedirías perdón enano!

—Hiyori.— amonestó molesto.

—Bah.

La muchacha rubia resto importancia echándose en la cama de nuevo, envolvió su cuerpo con las colchas y le miro de reojo.

—¿Sigues molesta?

—Sí, idiota.

Hitsugaya frunció las cejas y luego se sentó cerca de ella.

—Últimamente cambias más a menudo tu humor. -mascullo enfurruñado. Hiyori asintió dando la razón.

—No sé lo que me pasa, tengo sueño y vómitos. —explico sin importancia. Toshiro alzó una ceja.

—¿No has ido al médico?

—¿Porque iba a hacerlo? Soy un Vizard.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Igual que un shinigami puede enfermar un Vizard también Hiyori.—agrego con tinte preocupado en la voz.

—¡Bah! No intentes escaquearte enano cabrón.

El capitán negó y saco de su manga de su haori un pequeño regalo forrado en rojo.

—Toma.

Hiyori saco la cabeza de la almohada y lanzo una mirada al regalo. Lo cogió con suspicacia y lo abrió.

Entonces paso algo que Toshiro no estaba preparado. Y tal vez nunca lo estaría. Hiyori hipo y lloro en su regazo.

—Maldito enano cabrón, haciendo llorar a una dama. —hipo y golpeo con su mano la pierna de Toshiro.

—¿E-Estas bien Hiyori?

—¡No lo estoy! ¡No sé porque estoy llorando!

Él asintió preocupado y algo de recelo acaricio los mechones rubios de su cabeza.

—Vamos a ir al médico mañana.

—No digas gilipolleces Toshiro. —amenazó con lágrimas la mujer.

…

Toshiro negó con las mejillas sonrojadas por la pregunta del doctor.

—¿En serio?—preguntó de nuevo el doctor con clara muestra de burla. Él volvió a asentir. —¡Pero para una pareja recién casada es común utilizar condón para no quedar en cinta el primer día!—farfullo para sí el doctor. Toshiro tosió y negó. Ocultando su vergüenza miró a otro lado.

—¿En serio voy a tener un hijo con este idiota?—empezó Hiyori arqueando una ceja. El doctor asintió.—¡Pobre niño!—gritó con recelo.—¡Se parecerá a Toshiro! -alzo la voz antes de volverse a llorar contra el hombro del muchacho.

—¿Cuanto tiempo durará esto?

—Nueve meses.

—Eso no, los cambios de humor.

—Oh. Nueve meses.

Toshiro gimió y se cubrió la cara con la mano.


End file.
